


恶劣继子

by 1007Sito



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1007Sito/pseuds/1007Sito





	恶劣继子

恶劣继子（PWP）

张家的父子关系祖传的烂。

从LAY祖爷爷辈开始，都是自个还冷暖不知就当了父亲，孩子妈要么病弱早逝，要么跟人私奔，要么根本不知道是谁。

儿子常年缺乏忙于工作的父亲的管束，性格祖传的叛逆和极端，后来儿子变作父亲，有了自己的儿子，扭曲的家庭和父子间尖锐的矛盾像被施了邪术在张家一次又一次循环。到了LAY19岁这年，一切出现了转机，莫比乌斯被人从中间剪开。

张总对自家的问题早有察觉，虽然从小对儿子严加管教但还是拧不掉人天生的反骨，他思来想去，追根溯源还是归结于家庭不完整，所以就有了LAY寒假回家看到的这一幕。

“你是谁？”

“庄睿，是张总娶进门的夫人，换而言之，我是你继母。”

LAY打量着眼前的男人，很年轻，二十出头的模样，皮肤细腻白净，酒窝随着他嘴唇的翁动在脸颊若隐若现，毛衣领口很低，那人窝在沙发里，衣襟刚好托着锁骨，眼睛里满是青涩，骨子里却透着说不出的性感。

纯洁可人，的确是张总喜欢的类型，LAY在心里嘲弄一句，冲人点点头。

“小妈好。”

对于张总的决定LAY一向不会干涉，他没有谈条件的余地，长久以来扮演的角色只有执行者，仅此而已。

除开每月增加的银行卡余额，他和张总似乎也没有别的联系，甚至别人问起名字他也不会提及户口本上的半字，挂着家教良好的微笑给人拼出三个字母。

他回家的路上不停在做心理建设，本以为自己可以把张总所有的话当耳旁风，但听到那人说“公司见习，明早报到”的时候，他还是怒了。

两人顺其自然爆发家庭战争，服侍多年的管家见怪不怪地上着菜，收拾地面被打碎的瓷片，倒是一旁的小妈庄睿几度欲言又止，最终以无法插嘴不了了之。

半夜，LAY的房门被敲响的时候，他正就着花生米喝闷酒，酒是托管家买的青岛啤酒，他在学校宿舍经常和舍友喝这种酒，至少那时候他可以不去想这个让他烦躁的父亲。

拉开房门看到庄睿的时候，LAY说不上惊讶，这人在餐桌上局促的模样他尽收眼底，也不知道为了什么，按照原本该死磕到底也变成他愤然离去做结局。

“怎么？来当张总的说客？”

“不算，和你聊聊。”

“聊天？进来说。”

庄睿显然是洗过澡的模样，一举一动都透着些香，下午的低领毛衣换成带着绒的睡袍，头发吹得半干，发尖被水渍凝在一起有些挡眼睛。

他进房间显然被满地的啤酒罐吓到，站在原地呆了一两秒才趿拉着拖鞋找地方落脚，足跟泛着粉红色好看得紧，不知道是酒精还是那人身上勾人的气味，LAY觉得浑身燥热起来，看向小妈的眼神也变了味。

“打算……聊点什么？”

LAY一直等人坐到床边才关了门故作悠哉地从门口走进房间，晃了晃手里见底的啤酒罐，仰头把最后一点灌进嘴里，取了两罐新的贴着庄睿坐下。

庄睿很自然地接过啤酒，修剪成椭圆带着健康小月牙的指甲扣开拉环，凑近小脸将溢出的泡沫抿进嘴里。

“你就这么轻而易举接受了？多了一个继母。”

“不然呢？反正张家不差这一双筷子。”

“嗤，你倒看得开，既然看这么开为什么还要一个人喝闷酒？”

LAY挑眉没有接话，把脸别到一边，他不知道张总给眼前这个男人提及过多少有关自己的事情，但他从来不会把张总作为谈资放在个人时间。

他重新把眼神放回他父亲的小媳妇身上，那人感受到他的目光，转过头眯着眼睛笑。

“人嘛，难得活一次，开心就好。”

“那小妈能让我开心吗？”

LAY放下自己没打开的酒罐，撑起身子凑到庄睿面前，带着酒气的呼气喷吐在庄睿雪白的皮肤上，麻痒感让他下意识缩起脖子，避开那股热流，抬眸眼上继子那双不掩饰侵略意味的眸子，他按住LAY的肩头，把距离拉远了些，偏着脑袋勾起了唇角。

“你说的……是这样的开心？”

微凉的唇瓣贴在LAY的下颚，湿漉漉的舌头沿着骨线一路向上，包裹住耳垂赋有技巧地舔舐，LAY不过一个未经人事的大学生哪里受得住这样的挑逗，没一会呼吸便乱得不成样，手掌隔着毛绒绒的衣料在人后背无章法地抚摸。

“想不到小妈……”

LAY努力遏制情欲被挑起后声线的低哑，抛出半句话，内涵的暗示不言而喻。庄睿也不恼他话里有话的嘲弄，环住人脖颈带着LAY往后挪了挪，屈膝抵在人腿间，宽松的睡裤下独属年轻人的欲望越发蓬勃，膝盖来回徘徊描摹火热的形状。

“想不到什么？原来张总的儿子只是这种程度吗？”

LAY听他的话像是被踩了尾巴的猫，眼神骤然多了几分凶厉，一敛方才的纯情，将人按倒在床铺，动作算不上温柔，以至于庄睿被床垫微微弹起又落下，胸口前的绑带被粗鲁扯开，庄睿不意外地听到了线头崩裂的声音。

和裸露在外的白皙无暇不同，深浅不一的吻痕，一圈或半圈的齿印，无不宣告这副身体已经有主，庄睿也不做遮掩大大方方摊开手臂，睨眼看他脸色阴晴不定。

“那张总知道你现在躺在他儿子床上吗？”

“张总才走，去美国分部出差，看来你是真的一点都不在意你的父亲。”

最后四字分明没有重音，但LAY却还是捕捉到庄睿有意的捉弄，暴雨突然来临，豆大的雨点砸在沙地，宁愿让其变得坑洼其也要冲刷掉前人留下的足迹，吻夹杂着牙尖的狠劲，密密麻麻落上布满情欲的肌理，冲动乖戾一如他面对他的父亲……

叛逆的小兽上了头，牙尖叼起软肉，吮吸着性急地索取，恨不得将人囫囵吞入腹中。如果说原本只是雪地落红的光景，经他一折腾倒像是开了几枝红梅，只有零星几块看得出原来的底色。庄睿仰脸看着天花板，感受热度从小腹窜上来，抬手隔开晃眼的灯光，也不出声由着LAY像标记所有物一样留下自己的痕迹。

一阵衣料摩擦的声响，头顶的光亮被阴影遮蔽，庄睿的手被扒开甩在身后，入手的触感过于顺滑掌心下是年轻结实的躯体，身体被人不客气地翻了过来，毛绒睡袍被人扯掉，随手抛到墙角。

“咔哒”易拉罐开启，气体涌出的“噗嗤”声也清晰可闻，不等他疑惑，冰凉的酒液就顺着背脊灌了下来，腰窝神经过于敏感，甚至能感受到气泡的聚集，破裂，二氧化碳刹那迸发弹至皮肤的麻痒，带着麦香的液体流到后庭，继子也只是就着湿润稍作试探，带着些报复的意味莽撞地挺了进去。

“谢谢小妈，我觉得很开心。”

LAY伏在庄睿耳边，压低了声音，像极了战前的宣告，精壮的腰身挺动起来，一次又一次地埋入，抽出，庄睿几乎失了声，张着嘴只能从喉间发出被撞得支离破碎的呻吟。

麦芽，体液，沐浴露的香氛，构成了最为荒诞的气味。

窗外飞机上的信号灯划破黑夜的天空，往西半球的北部飞去。

第二天，LAY是在地板上清醒的，他虚起眼睛借着晨光聚焦视线，庄睿一丝不挂地坐在床沿，面无表情地仰脸睨着他，浑身上下每一处肌肤都昭示昨晚的疯狂。回忆在几秒钟装载进脑海里，他默不作声低下头，说不出是愧疚还是尴尬，他张了张嘴最后还是把话吞了回去。

“现在开心吗？”

庄睿看着眼前稚嫩的男孩自然把人想法猜了个大概，开口话里不由带了些恼意。

“还行。”

LAY起身揉了揉过度劳累还挨人一脚的腰肌，慢吞吞走进房间的浴室，带着脑袋里纷扰的思绪拧开水龙头，凉水冲在头顶让他一个激灵，他这才彻底清醒，急急忙忙将水阀调到红色区域。

水在短时间内恒定在合适洗澡的温度，LAY抹了把脸由花洒淅淅沥沥放着，折回卧室将庄睿拦腰抱起，股间的不适让怀里的人挣扎着要下去。

“很难受吗？”

“还行。”

庄睿学着LAY方才的语气，引得人一阵皱眉，那人不再说话了，把他放进浴缸用不同前晚的温柔，小心翼翼抹去干涸的黏腻，犹疑着拨开穴口，洗涤犯罪的痕迹，如果不是耳边的水声，两人都快觉得这是一场由他们主演的默剧。

“公司那边我过会就去。”

肇事者首先打破沉寂。

“早去早回。”

共犯阖眼埋进肇事者胸膛。

或许，背德的戏码还将继续上演。


End file.
